1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, and particularly to a headrest device provided in a vehicle seat of a high back type.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, there has been made more available such a high back seat as shown in FIG. 1 in the vehicle seat field, in which its top part of seat back (1) is extended higher up to a point corresponding to the head of an occupant sitting on the seat. The upper end area of such high back seat is formed integrally with a headrest section (2), as is often the case with this kind of seat.
As a result of such wholly integral seat back structure, a unitary covering surface member has to be affixed over the seat back, thus resulting in becoming inferior in design and decorative effect, so that a difficulty has remained in finishing the seat back portion in a more aesthetically improved fashion.